Greg Baxendale
Greg Baxendale is a recurring character belonging to Pippy in World 10: School. Greg is the son of Ulysses Lewin and half-brother of Danielle Lewin, and he like his father and sister, he is an Ancient. Appearance As an adult, Greg was naturally tall, standing between 6ft 1 and 6ft 2, and he had a filled-out figure, with a very muscular frame. His hair was a very dark shade, and so were his eyes, a natural dark brown. The only effort he put into his appearance was by keeping himself in good form. He remained unbothered by fashion, generally choosing open neck shirts with a pair of jeans, although he always wore the same necklace, no matter the occasion. It is unknown where he got this necklace or if it held any significance for him. Greg was in his mid to late twenties, although he behaved much older than that. However, he has recently been reincarnated after being killed, and would currently only be a small infant whose physical appearance is yet unknown. Abilities Greg's first ability is that of Transfiguration. This allows him to change all objects and beings into other objects and beings, although the more complicated the object or being is, the more difficult the transfiguration. Also, the more familiar he is with the object he's transforming something into, the more similar and successful the transfiguration is. At first, he was only able to turn one object into another object, but as he grew more advanced with the ability, he gained the capability to change himself and other people into various objects, and also change himself and others into other people as well. However, he needs to know any person he is transfiguring himself into, just like he needs to be familiar with any object. Greg's second ability is that of Self-Shattering. This allows him to shatter himself into thousands of pieces, and reform himself at his will. While he is shattered, he cannot be harmed or killed, but can be moved, as he will only be fragments of an indestructible orange material. He only needs one piece of himself to reform from, and he is conscious of what goes on around him while he is shattered, although he will cannot see. Greg's third ability is the ability of Reincarnation. This ability allows him to be reborn, when he has died. When Greg is killed, he is reborn into a different body, family and life, anywhere on the planet, but his soul remains the same, and all of his memories from his past life remain. Obviously, he will be a child and will develop naturally, meaning he will have to develop skills like speaking. No matter how many times Greg dies, this will continue to occur forever, whether Greg dies of natural causes or is murdered. He has also manifested his fourth ability, that of Magnetism. Greg has good control over this ability, naturally, although he can only control metals using a magnetic field, meaning he has no control over non-magnetic metals such as gold. He is also able to control the magnetic field itself. He can make the magnetic metals move in ways they would not normally, although the bigger and heavier the object, the harder it is for him for him to move it. His fifth ability is Time Sensing. This is the ability to sense events that have or will occur. Greg's skill with this ability is varied - he is very skilled at discovering the past and seeing someone's timeline, but he finds it much more difficult to foresee the future and predict events. Normally, he simply receives the information he is searching for, but occasionally he gets visions of the past or future, often he is in contact with a person or object. Greg's sixth ability is Flaming, the ability to travel by the medium of fire. Greg can only currently use this ability to travel short distances. When he does, heat will rise at his feet, which will rapidly turn into flames. The flames will rise up, covering and enveloping him, and will then fade away and he will have gone. He can travel himself this way and take others or objects with her. Greg is capable of travelling through any natural fires or ability-created fires, by simply focusing on the place. He cannot travel through time with this ability. In the future Greg will display his seventh and final power. Family & Relationships *Mother - Jane Baxendale *Father - Ulysses Lewin (deceased) *Half-sister - Danielle Lewin Personality Greg was a nice guy, but he was very self-opinionated and stubborn. He liked to be in control, and therefore tended to walk over people, without realising it. He was naturally intelligent and tended to make inappropriate comments at the wrong times. He was overly confident and had no real concern over what most people thought about him. Greg tried to look after the people he loved, such as his sister, and could often be too protective trying to make sure they didn't get hurt. It is unknown how his personality will differ in his new reincarnation. Homes Since his first death, Greg stopped staying in any one house for longer than a month and a half, constantly hiding and on the move. He would move around, changing states and cities with little to no problem, and he did not live with anyone. He was living in Los Angeles in small suburban house when he first met his sister, Danielle. At first, she stayed with him for a few days, but when he suggested moving again, she persuaded him to return to England with her, and they moved into her childhood home which she had inherited from their father. Greg remained there until Pravaos, Dani's Ainsprid, attacked the house and overcame its protection. He was killed before either he or Dani could find a new home. By now, he would be living with his new birth family as a new reincarnation, but their identity and location are unknown. Etymology While the name Greg is often abbreivated from the name Gregory, his full name is just Greg, which means "Watcher"; this could be a reference to how he is very observant and will pick up on a lot of things. He does not have a middle name, and his surname Baxendale is an English surname and origins from Lancashire, although it has no meaning. Brief History Greg was born to Jane Baxendale, and he grew up without a father. He was a teenager before he began to display his powers, and when he did, his father came and found him. Ulysses Lewin informed him of his species, who he was and what would happen to him, but then he disappeared. By the time Greg turned seventeen, he had left his home in New Mexico, and was searching for his father, although he was rather clueless of how to do so. Finally, he found his father, who was just beginning to date Annabell Sullivan at the time. By this point, Greg had made too much commotion and had drawn enough attention to himself that his Ainsprid had found him, and Apheri did not hestiate to kill him. According to Greg, his father did not even flinch as he watched his only son get killed, and his father simply returned to his girlfriend. Greg's ability of reincarnation saved him, and he was reborn into a wealthy family that lived in Arizona, USA. As he grew up, regained his memories and began realising his true identity, he gave up all ideas of finding his father, unable to think of facing the man after what had happened the last time, and he moved around the USA for years, unwilling to stay in one place long enough for anyone to find him. However, unbeknownst to him, his father did care, and he found a way to keep track of Greg. Ulysses did not know how to approach his son, once he found out how Greg felt about him, so he simply did not try to contact him, merely keeping a tab of his location and if he was okay. Ulysses also used his power of protection to ensue that no serious damage happened to Greg, although this became ineffective since the man died. He left Greg's most recent address in a book he left for Danielle in hope that Danielle would meet her brother. Danielle discovered the address and travelled there, and met her half-brother for the first time. She stayed with him for a few weeks, then persuaded him to return to England with her. He was living with her and researching means to kill the remaining Ainsprid, by trying to find ancient weapons which are the only means to kill them. After Dani was attacked by her Ainsprid, Greg was struck by the idea that some of the weapons may be found in a museum, and he went to London with Mark and Lily in an attempt to search for one and secure it. After a day of searching, Mark located the weapon in a museum and the three of them went later that night to steal it. Shortly after they successfully got the sword, Greg's Ainsprid attacked and during the fight, he fell on a shard of glass, which pierced through his chest. Mark returned and killed the Ainsprid before taking Greg with him to Bella Vicius, despite Greg's protests. Greg manifested the ability of Flaming when he teleported them all to the city. However, the protection deflected him and they arrived outside the gates. Greg was admitted to one of the hospitals in the city. After the doctors declared him "lost", Daniel stated that Sky had the ability to heal and Danielle left to get her and Nick. During her momentary abscence, Greg regained consciousness, stating that it wasn't over yet, before dying. Dani returned mere seconds later. Greg was officially declared dead at 00:42. His sister recalled his ability and stated that she'd search for his newborn infant self after she was safe from her own Ainsprid. She confirmed this fact when she cut her wrist, to test her immortality, proving that Greg was still alive. Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters Category:Ancients